


A Guardians visit

by TheWolf251107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: Lugia decides to pay Ash a visit.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	A Guardians visit

Kukui was sitting on the beach just outside his house. It was a beautiful day. The sand was glittering in the sharp sunlight, and the sea was washing up on the shore in small and gentle waves. No cloud were in sight and a mild breeze was present.

Kukui was comfortable. He was thinking the day over in his head. Nothing particularly interesting had happened. It had been a normal day at the Pokémon School.

He had given the students a very different assignment, to what they were used to. They all had to write a story. They could chose to write whatever they wanted, it just had to be fiction.  
Or almost whatever they wanted. There were some rules.

First of all, it had to revolve around them. But that wasn’t the difficult part. Second of all, the story couldn’t take place in Alola. That was a bit more tricky. And lastly, it had to be a scenario, of how they could potentially meet a legendary poémon.

kukui thought it would be a great task to test their creativity with. Not all of the students seemed so enthusiastic though.

Mallow seemed a bit interested. She didn’t seem all that happy, but at the same time, she looked like she wanted to give it a try. Kukui wasn’t really surprised. Mallow wasn’t the most studious type, but she was creative. You could take one look at her family restaurant and see that.

Lillie seemed nervous. Which wasn’t surprising either. She was probably the most studious of the class. She liked to read, and she got good grades too. The problem was, that she didn’t really like trying new things. She normally stuck to the rules.  
That was one of the reasons, Kukui made this assignment. He wanted them to try something new.

Lana was hard to read. She didn’t look happy or nervous, but Kukui was sure, she would enjoy this. Lana was mostly a quiet kid. But she also liked to joke and have fun. One of her favorite things to do was telling stories of Kyogre.

Sophocles seemed unimpressed. He was less than happy about the assignment. Before Kukui had mentioned what the assignment was about, Sophocles had looked pretty smug. That was probably because he had so much knowledge about Pokémon. He usually stuck to the facts. Kukui normally thought that was fine, but he also wanted him to be a bit more creative.

Kiawe looked as stoic as always. But Kukui was sure he saw some interest spark in Kiawes eye, when he mentioned legendaries. Kiawe was hard working, and an active person. He had it hard with the the inactive part of things. He was on the other hand on of the best, when they had active lessons. Probably the best if Ash hadn’t been there.

And lastly, Ash. He was really enthusiastic, when Kukui mentioned legendaries, but he looked quite annoyed, when Kukui said it had to be fiction. Kukui has guessed it was because he didn’t want to write. He definitely knew, that Ash had a hard time putting words down on paper.

Kukui was brought back to reality, when a loud splash could be heard. He turned his head a little to look at Ash. Apparently Lycanroc had pushed him into the water. That was at least, what Kukui could gather.

Ash was sitting in the water. It just about reached his elbows. He was absolutely drenched. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, and Lycanroc was standing on his left side, wagging his tail. Ash laughed, as he used Lycanroc to stand up.

Kukui couldn’t help but laugh himself. He stood up from his sitting position, and walked over to Ash.  
“You should probably change.” He told Ash with a grin. Ash looked at him, and nodded.  
“Yeah. I probably shou-“ Ash was interrupted by a mighty cry.

Kukui and Ash looked around to see what it was. What greeted them was nothing less than a big twister of water.  
Kukui pushed Ash behind him, as he reached for a pokéball. Lycanroc tensed up, ready to defend his trainer.

“Wait!” Ash’s shout, made Kukui hesitate. He looked back at Ash with questioning eyes.  
“He’s a friend. He won’t hurt us.” Ash explained, as if the big twister of water was alive.  
“What?...” Kukui’s question was answered a moment later. It wasn’t Ash who answered though.

The twister broke, revealing a giant dragon like creature. It had two huge wings, who bet steadily to keep it flying. It was almost pure white, if not for the fins on its back.  
It looked first at Ash, then Kukui, and then it spoke.

 _I can assure you, that I’m not here to hurt anyone. I’m just paying a visit._ Kukui was too gobsmacked to react. He just looked at the pokémon, like he couldn’t believe it was here.  
His eyes followed it, as it landed in front of him and Ash.

He thought he couldn’t be more surprised, but oh well, Ash just had to make it worse.  
“Hi Lugia! Nice to see you again.” Ash’s cheerfulness couldn’t be shared by Kukui. He turned around to look at him like he was crazy.

‘Really Ash? How can you talk to a legendary Pokémon like that?! You sound like you know it personally…’ Kukui couldn’t get more time to think about that, as Ash began to speak.

“Professor, this is Lugia. Lugia, this is professor Kukui.” Ash introduced them. He looked from one to the other with a big smile.

 _Hello. Nice to meet you._ Lugias mental voice said. He seemed quite happy to meet another human. Kukui just nodded with a nervous smile.

“Come on! Let’s get back to the house. Then we can talk!” Ash said, and then he bounded away towards the house.  
“S-sure.” Kukui said with a strained smile, glancing over his shoulder to look at the legendary. Lugia just waved with a wing.

This day couldn’t get weirder.


End file.
